


Am I Enough?

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Children Of The Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn feels left out, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sad, She wants Tony to notice her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Brooklyn wonders if she's good enough to be the daughter of Tony Stark.





	Am I Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> And let's give this a try! I'm starting off with a one-shot before I dive into a main story, which I have no ideas for, so suggestions are much appreciated!

**/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."_  I played this song on the piano and sang along as well. My Dad was focusing on some project he was doing nearby.

"Sounds good, Brooklyn." My Dad complimented me for once, and I smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." I thanked him, thanking God that he actually acknowledged my musical skills. You see, my Dad loves me. In his own way. He has his own weird way of showing it. Sometimes, he'll go for days without talking to me because he thinks that I have my own life figured out.

"Hey!" A new presence joined me on the piano seat. I looked over to see my best friend, Hope Odinson. Daughter of Thor, she and her cousin Megan Laufeyson, daughter of Loki. They joined us a few weeks after the battle of New York when Thor brought them from Asgard. Megan was quite shy, but she came around. Hope and I hit it off immediately and became best friends. Megan too. Along with Kayleigh, Steve Roger's daughter. She was frozen along with the Capsicle for seventy years.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, pausing from playing the piano for a moment.

"Pietro, Wanda, Megan and I were thinking of going mini-golfing. And I wondered if you and Kayleigh wanted to go with us?" She asked and I gave her a  _really_  look. "Okay, so it was my idea! Do you wanna go or not?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked, resuming playing the piano.

"What?" She asked, clueless.

"Inviting Kayleigh." I told her, shaking my head. "I'm not saying we shouldn't do something together, maybe something that needs less…. Sight." Hope's face as soon as I said that revealed everything. She hadn't thought this through.

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid!" She exclaimed, slamming her face on the piano. "Ow!"

"Hope, stop talking bad about yourself!" I heard Thor shout from the other room,

"Yes Dad!" Hope exclaimed shaking her head. "She seems so normal at times that I forget she's blind." Hope confessed and I shook my head.

"Trust me. nothing about this group is normal." I joked, earning an eye roll from Hope.

"So, what do you wanna do instead?" Hope asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know. I-"

"Brooke, you're not going anywhere until you practice for another hour." MY Dad told me and I sighed, nodding.

"Yes Sir." I told him, not looking at him. He came and stood near the piano.

"Brooklyn Antoinette Stark. You will look at me when I'm talking to you." I slowly looked up to him, both of our brown eyes locking onto each other. "That's better. Now, practice for another hour and then you have a jumping lesson. Then you may go play with your friends." He told me and I sighed, nodding.

"Of course." I told him, continuing my song. He walked away and I eyed at Hope, who had a questionable look on her face. I didn't bear looking at her.

Hope and Kayleigh have great relationship with their Dads. And Thor is basically raising Megan, who sees him as her Dad. My Dad and I…. We're not really that close. You would think that me, the daughter of Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, would be really close to him, right? But I have to think…..

Am I enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but this is my first real Avengers story! Leave suggestions, they're much appreciated! Love y'all! :)


End file.
